Ghost Hunt: The SPR and HIM
by adanyasophia07
Summary: Mai discovered the truth about Naru's brother. What is the meaning of her dreams? Will she be able to solve the mystery? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I'm_ _**adanyasophia. **__This is my first story, so please bear with me. Thanks! Hope you enjoy reading this. _

**NOTE:** _Takes place after the Volume 11: Forgotten Children 2 Part 4_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Ghost Hunt :)**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

''_After this, the real case was still lying in wait for us ..''_

_Mai.. Mai.._

"Huh? Who was that?"

_Mai.._

"Who are you?"

_Here .._

"Where?"

_Here .._

I keep on walking, but I can't find him. 'Wait, how do I know it's HIM?' I found a figure sitting beside the lake, watching the water as it reflected the moonlight. I don't know but it appeared that I really knew him. Then, I saw him stood, and walked towards me. 'Huh? ME?' I panicked. 'Did he really saw me? I thought no one can see me here..' I quickly turned to hide, but he caught my wrist and made me turn to look at him. My eyes widened, when I realize that it's 'him' ..

_Mai.._

"Naru?"

He smiles. Then, he pointed at the lake. I looked at him confused. Then, the scene changed, showing a boy standing beside a street and gazing at the crimson sky. I watched him as he stand; then, I saw it, a car running very, very fast. I saw him crossing the street, I tried to stop him but I can't move. Then, the car hit him.

"NARU!"

I woke up crying. 'Huh? Where am I?' I asked myself, and then I remembered the happenings in these past few days. The discovery of the lake on which Naru's brother is thrown and the case we took in an abandoned school. I sighed. Then, I realized that it was early in the morning. The rays of the sun shone through the window. I noticed that Ayako and Masako were still sleeping.

I stood up and headed to the balcony to breathe the fresh air of the morning. I remembered my dream. 'What was the meaning of that? Naru, walking and pointed something in the lake and then the accident..' And then it struck me, 'Is he Naru's brother? Was he trying to show me on what happened in him? But, why does he look like Naru?' There are too many questions in my mind. 'Aah! I need to take a walk.'

I was drowned on my thoughts that I don't realize that my feet dragged me in the lake. The same position where I saw Naru's brother in my dream. Sighing, I took my seat in the ground, my back leaning at the trunk of the tree. My eyes stared at the water. 'The divers haven't started searching' I thought while fighting the urge to sleep. "What was his name?" Those where the last words that left my lips before I fell asleep … again.

_There you are! This is my Chapter 1. _

_If there are grammatical errors or something that you dislike, please tell me immediately. Thanks. Oh! I am new here, so please if there are tips that you can give me to improve my writing skills, please tell me. And don't forget, _**READ AND REVIEW! **_Please? I will be glad if you do. ^_^ _

Yours truly,

_**adanyasophia :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am again. __**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT .. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Mai's Dream_

Mai cried as she watched it. She can't bear looking at the pained look of Naru's face. Then, a woman came out of the car and heard her gasp. The woman panicked and came back to the car. She hit 'Naru' again.

Mai heard the cracking sound of the bones as the woman hit him again.

"NOOO!"

"Please STOP! Don't do it!"

Mai fell down on her knees and covered her crying face with her hands. She can't stand watching anymore. Then, the scene changed. Mai saw the woman carrying a big black bag and threw it in the lake.

"NARU!"

Then, she woke up.

_The Real World_

_NORMAL POV_

Mai opened her eyes. Tears were still pouring from her eyes. The events were still playing in her mind over and over again.

'_Why? Why? Why did he need to die like that?'_

She pulled her knees close to her chest and cried.

Naru woke up early. Seeing the rays shone through the windows, he stood up and headed to the bathroom. After he is done, he took a walk outside. Burying himself from thoughts like what will he do once he saw his brother's dead body? He shook his head and that is when he realized that he is in the lake. He stood beside the lake and lied at the ground. He spread his arms and let out a sigh, letting a tear fell from his eyes.

'_Gene..'_

Suddenly, he heard crying sobs at his left. He stood up and found Mai curled under the tree.

'_Is she crying?'_

He shook her shoulder while calling her name. "Mai.."

Mai lifted her head up only to find purple orbs staring down at her. She let out a surprise gasp and automatically stood up. She turned back and asked him.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she wipe the tears that stained her face.

Naru let out a sigh and said, "Standing. Can't you see?"

Mai turned around with a blush dusting her cheeks and face Naru.

"NARCISSISTIC JERK!"

Naru just smirked and sat down, his back leaning at the trunk of the tree. He watched the lake with peaceful look in his face. Mai also sat beside him. She looked at his face and blush again. _'I never saw him look peaceful.. He looked like Dream Naru.' _

"Ne, Naru."

"Hm?"

"What does he looks like?"

"Who?"

"Your brother.."

Naru glanced at her and realized she is looking in the lake also.

"He looks like me.."

Mai gave him a confused look.

"He is my twin.."

With this, Mai put her hand in her mouth. Realization struck her. _'I can't believe it. Is his brother the Dream Naru that keep showing in my dreams?'_

Naru noticed the surprised look in Mai's face. He asked her, "What's wrong?"

Mai didn't know what to say. _'Will I tell him? No, maybe this is not the right time; I need to confront HIM before I tell Naru'_

"Nothing … I just remembered something."

Naru gave a suspicious look but let it pass. He looked across the lake and saw the divers talking to Lin. He stood up and walked towards the group. Mai stood up as well and followed Naru.

"Lin."

Lin came to Naru and whisper to his ear. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes widen. Mai observed this, and when she is going to ask what happened, Naru walked away from the group, hatred filling his eyes.

_Finished! lol. This is my Chapter 2. Sorry, if this is short, I just feel like I need to cut the chapter in this scene. ^_^ I promise I will update sooner. *pinky promise*_

_By the way, I would like to thank __**LadyChrystalline **__for being the first reviewer. And also, I would like to thank __**emina15 **__for adding my story to her "Story Alerts". Thank you! _

_And before I end this, __**Please READ and REVIEW! **_

Yours truly,

_**adanyasophia :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. We have two research papers that needs to be finished within two weeks, so, I need to focus on that. Don't worry; I will upload 3-5 chapters this week. lol. So here it is, Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy reading this._

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. **__( I just hope … ^_^)_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naru walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He can't believe what he heard from Lin.

_Flashback_

"_Naru, the divers said that they cannot find his body. If they don't find it within 24 hours, they will stop searching.."_

_End of Flashback_

'_How can this be happening? I thought I am close to him. I thought I can be with him .. again.'_

Naru stared at the ceiling. He won't let this happen. And before he knew it, he broke down and cried.

09:30 A.M.

_Mai's POV_

After I saw the hatred in his eyes, I am very worried. I kept on thinking what Lin-san said that made Naru act like that. I entered the lodge that we stayed for almost one week after that incident. I saw Bou-san and Ayako fighting each other again while Yasuhara kept on grinning at the sight. I shook my head as I go to the kitchen.

"Jou-chan! Obaa-chan is hurting me~~"

"Obaa-chan? Who do you call that? PERVERT MONK!"

"Hey! Atleast, I don't have wrinkles"

"YOU! Come back here! "

I sighed again as they kept on chasing each other. Ayako has her pouch ready as she chased Bou-san. Bou-san kept on running around the lodge. Yasuhara somehow found some book and started reading. I saw John and Masako came out in their room. I greeted them.

"Good Morning, John! Good Morning, Masako! Do you want tea?" I said, as I preparing for tea.

"Thank you, Mai-san."

"How about you, Masako?"

She brought the sleeve of her kimono and nodded. After I prepared for tea, I sat down at the sofa.

"Hey, guys …"

They stopped on what they are doing and stared at me.

"Is it possible for someone to visit your dream even though that person is still alive?"

"What do you mean, Mai?" asked Ayako

"I mean if you are still alive, is it possible for you to visit and guide other person's dream?"

"I think not. But you can ask Naru about that. After all, he is Mr. Know-it-all." said Bou-san.

Everyone giggled in that statement.

"Why do you asked that, Mai-san?" asked John

"Eh? Nothing.. I am just wondering .."

I suddenly found the floor interesting. I knew that they know that I am lying, but they didn't press the matter, and I am glad. I let myself drown in my thoughts.

'_Is it really him? If its him, he should have told me…'_

'_Ah! I'm so confused!' _I scratch my head and lean in the sofa. Yasuhara noticed this and asked me, "What's wrong, Mai-chan?"

"Eh? Nothing..,"

"Thinking about Naru again?" Yasuhara said using his teasing tone

"NO!" I said as I waved my hand and blushing wildly.

"Yey! Mai-chan is blushing~~ I wonder why~~" Yasuhara kept on teasing me as I double the shades of red on my cheek.

_Mai's Dream_

'_Eh? Where am I?'_

I looked at my surroundings. I didn't recognize the place.

"Mai.."

"Naru.."

He smiled sadly, then said, "I am sorry for showing that"

I suddenly flinched as he mentioned that.

"It's okay.." I looked at him.

"You are not Naru, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Then what's your name?"

"Ask him…"

After he said that, he disappeared and I woke up.

'_I need to talk to Naru..'_

_Naru's POV_

I sat at the chair on my room and kept on thinking.

'_I need to find Gene…'_

I heard a knock in my room and annoyingly asked, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Mai"

I stood up and open the door. I glared at her and said, "What do you want?"

"I need to ask some questions"

"What is that?" I asked, irritated.

"What is the name of your brother?"

My eyes widen at that question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just need to know…" I met her eyes at that moment and innocently stared at me. I answered her question.

"Gene."

I saw her nodded.

"I saw him…"

I looked at her, confused.

"I saw him in my dream"

**That's it! What do you think about this chapter? lol. **

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW ! **_

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**adanyasophia **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! So, this is Chapter 4. Sorry for the LONG wait. *bows deeply*_

_I do not own Ghost Hunt. ^_^_

_**Chapter 4**_

"What do you mean?" Naru asked. His eyes narrowed and his voice held venom in it.

Mai suddenly flinch at the tone of his voice. She looked directly to Naru. She was surprised to see so much emotion, anger, sadness and confusion in his eyes.

'_Am I going to tell him?'_

"Mai."

'_Okay. I was wrong. Maybe this was not the right time to tell him about that.'_

"Mai, answer me," Naru said irritatingly. He doesn't know what her intentions are in asking the name of his twin.

".. um .. I w-was j-just asking-g. F-Forget w-what I-I s-said e-earlier. S-Sorry. I n-need t-to g-go. I j-just r-remember t-that I n-need t-to d-do s-something. Bye! S-See y-you l-later!" Then, she quickly walked away.

Naru clenched his knuckles. He was angry.

'_What the heck? Is she trying to play with my feelings?' _Naru thought.

Mai's POV

'_Phew. That was close.' *sigh*_

'_BAKA! You're really an idiot Mai. You always rush your decisions! '_

I kept on knocking my head for being stupid and for not thinking about what he will feel about that. I sighed again, remembering the events earlier.

'_I don't know why, but after I saw the emotions in his eyes, I get this feeling that if I am going to tell him, this will not end good.'_

I returned to my room and lay my back in the bed. I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes letting the tears flow.

'_Sorry, Naru..' _

_**Mai's Dream**_

_(Mai's POV)_

So here I am again in my dream world with white orbs floating around me. Then I saw him, walking towards me.

"Nar- Gene!"

'_Phew. That was close'_

He smiled widely at me. Then he said, "So you already knew?"

"Yes. I asked Naru earlier."

I sighed remembering what happened earlier. Gene seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Huh? Well … When Naru told me about your name, I suddenly said that I dream of you. Then, I saw the look in his eyes, anger, sadness, confusion. Argg! Too much emotion! *sigh* I then realized that it was not the right time to tell about this. So… I know that I am wrong, so please forgive me."

I close my eyes then bowed deeply. I thought he was angry to me, but then, I heard him laughing. I looked at him. Confused.

"Sorry, Mai. I-Its j-just that… Hahahaha! I can't stop laughing!"

I blushed deeply when I saw him holding his stomach, trying to stop from laughing.

'_He is very different from his brother. I wish Naru is always like that.'_

Then, I heard Gene coughed. I suddenly looked at him and saw him wiping his tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Mai about earlier. And, also, you don't need to apologize to me. What you did is right."

I looked at him. Curiosity in my eyes.

"Well, I also think that, this was not the right time to tell him about this."

"Why?"

"Hmm…"

He put his finger at his lips. Then he said,

"Maybe you need to see this."

I looked at the right side and watch the scene.

_After throwing the black bag at the lake, the woman left hurriedly. Then, I notice a black shadow behind a tree. When he saw the woman left, he step out at his hiding place and suddenly swim in the lake. He took the black bag and opened it when he reached the side of the lake. Then, he did the CPR to Gene quickly. When Gene choked out the water, the man felt relief and carried Gene away from the lake._

When the scene ended, I was shocked. I turned around to ask Gene, but when I did that, he was gone. After that, I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! This is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it. _

_I do not own Ghost Hunt. _

_**Chapter 5**_

Mai's POV

I woke up breathing hard. I can't believe it. Gene is not dead. He is alive.

'_I need to calm myself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.'_

After I calm myself, I slipped out of my bed. That is when I realized that Ayako and Masako were not in the room. I walked towards the door when I heard voices coming from the living room. I stopped and lean my ear in the door, finding out what they're talking about.

"Did you notice it?" - _Yasuhara_

"Yeah. I noticed it just now." – _Bou-san_

"What is it?" – _John_

"Yeah. What are you two talking about?" – _Ayako_

Okay. I also got curious. I stepped out of the door and then look to Bou-san and Yasuhara.

"Would you mind sharing it to us?"

"Mai.." said Bou-san

I looked at them and smiled.

"So, what is it?"

"Hm. It's about Naru." – _Bou-san_

"What about him?"

"We realized that something is wrong about him." – _Yasuhara_

"How do you say so?" – _Ayako_

"Do you remember when we first saw the lake?"

We all nod.

"When we discovered that Naru was searching for his brother's body, I got curious on who is this brother of him, what happened to his brother that Naru claimed that his brother's body was in that lake.. Questions like that. I searched about him. But the information about him is limited."

"What do you mean?" – _John_

"Yeah. We're so curious. Can you please get to the point?" Ayako said impatiently.

I only listen on what Yasuhara was saying. Yes, I knew about his brother. But, there's something inside me that is telling me that there's something more about Naru. I looked at the faces of my so-called "family". Bou-san and Yasuhara were both serious. John was in his usual face but you can see the curiosity in his eyes. Ayako was waiting for Yasuhara to continue, eagerness can be seen on her. Then, Masako. I saw her sitting there with the sleeve in her mouth. It is like she's not listening and was focused to something. When I am going to ask her what was wrong, Yasuhara suddenly spoke.

"Okay. Okay. I just have this theory that Naru is not actually Naru. What I mean is that he only uses Kazuya Shibuya as a pseudonym for some reason."

We only gasped at what was stated. Again, I felt that Masako was uncomfortable talking about this.

'_Maybe she knew something.'_

I sighed. Then when I was going to ask, the door suddenly opened.

Naru's POV

I am losing my patience. The divers stopped searching because they can't find the body that I am looking for. I can't believe this is happening.

'_Why I can't find Gene?'_

I didn't realize that I am losing my control, until Lin touch me at the shoulder.

"Calm down, Noll"

Noll. It's been so long since I heard that name. When Mai, called me Naru for the first time, I immediately panicked. I thought she knew my true identity until she said that it was only a nickname for me, for being a narcissist.

I sighed. I let my mind wander on some unimportant things. Right now, I need to find Gene.

'_Where are you Gene?'_

Then, suddenly, realization struck at me. I need to go to Mai.

"Lin, come with me. We're going to the others."

Lin just nodded.

When we finally reach their lodge, I heard them talking about… me? What is that? Then, I heard Yasuhara saying about the pseudonym I used.

'_So they're going close to the truth'_

That was when I decided to go in. When I opened the door, all eyes were on us. I tried to ignore them and walked to Mai.

"Mai, we need to talk."

I saw Mai sweat dropped. Panic was in her eyes. Before I could speak again, Bou-san spoke.

"Naru, can we have a moment please?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We just need to clear some things."

"I'm busy." Then I looked at Mai. But then, Yasuhara spoke up.

"Just give us some of your time."

I stared at them and then finally gave up.

"Okay. What do you want to say?"

"Just sit first. You too, Lin"

We sat on the floor and waited for the others to say what they want to say.

_So? What do you think? ^_^_

_Don't forget to __**REVIEW! **__And thanks for reading._

_Truly Yours,_

_**adanyasophia07**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is my Chapter 6! :) Hope you enjoy reading this and by the way I took some information from the last volume of Ghost Hunt. _

_Credit to: __**vee93**_

_So, I do not own GHOST HUNT! :) _

_**Chapter 6**_

Normal POV

"The first question that came across my mind is that… about name. Shibuya, a boss of an office which located in Shibuya, don't you find this strange?" said Bou-san.

Ayako spoke up.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Maybe. But there's something bothering me. Remember when Mai called Naru, 'Naru' for the first time?"

All of them nodded, except for Naru, Lin and Masako.

"Well, it's just that, I heard him said that it is not his first time to hear other people call him by his first name when Naru called Mai by her first name."

"And also, the other strange thing is that why Lin-san also call him like that. Isn't that weird?" – _Yasuhara_

"Why is it weird?" - _Mai_

"Is Lin-san the type of a guy who calling his boss Naru, the narcissist? Even if the Naru nickname as what Mai have said came from the word narcissist, it's certainly the one who will not call Naru is Lin-san. Am I mistaken?" – _Bou-san_

"Uhh.. if we think about it…" – _Mai_

"It might be right…" – _Ayako_

Naru smirked. He really underestimated his co-workers. He never thought that they will notice that fact about him.

"So, were we right about our assumption that Kazuya Shibuya is not your real name?" – _Yasuhara_

Naru sighed. He needed to tell them the truth. He glanced to Lin, silently asking if he was right in making his decision to tell them the truth behind his identity. In response, Lin just nodded. He then faced his co-workers fixing them a serious look. Everyone was patiently waiting for Naru to answer their question.

"Yes, you're right." – _Naru_

"So what is your real name?" –_Mai_

"Oliver Davis." Naru flatly stated.

_(A/N: Sorry if I skipped many evidences about Naru's true identity.) _

Everyone have their surprised look in their faces, well, except Lin and Masako of course.

"OLIVER DAVIS? As in the GREAT OLIVER DAVIS who threw 50 kg aluminum to the wall using his PK?" Bou-san said

"Then it means that the brother that you've been searching was Eugene Davis?" Yasuhara said.

"Yes." Naru answered.

"Shibuya-san, no, I mean, Davis-san, what happened to your brother?" John asked.

Naru closed his fist tightly, remembering the events. Mai looked worriedly to Naru.

"He was hit by a car and then threw his body in the lake."

Everyone was silent before that absorbing the information they just heard from Naru.

"Do you have any more questions?" Naru said.

Silence.

"If none, then I shall leave."

Naru stood up and so as Lin. He then looked at Mai.

"Mai, I need to talk to you."

Mai just nodded and then followed Naru and Lin outside the room.

Mai's POV

I followed Naru and Lin-san until we reached our destination. At the side of the lake. Then, he turned to me and asked.

"Mai, I need to talk about Gene."

My eyes widened.

'_Oh my gosh! Naru is asking about Gene. What should I say? Think Mai. Think.'_

While I am thinking, I can feel Naru's glare at me. I panicked.

'_Waah! Why is this happening to me? GENE! What should I do?'_

As if on cue, I feel dizzy and then I blacked out.

_**So, that's it! LOL. Sorry if this is kinda short. I just feel like I need to cut the story at this scene. Next chapter is about Mai and Gene's conversation. Stay tuned for the next update!**_

_**Please let me know what you think about this and also, sorry if there's any grammatical errors.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you. (^.^)**_

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**adanyasophia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, guys! I am sorry for the late update. I just finished my summer classes right now. So, I will be able to update every other day. Haha. LOL. I am soo happy. **_

_**(^_^)**_

_**So, here is CHAPTER 7, I hope you'll enjoy this. **_

_**Don't forget to READ & REVIEW! Thanks.**_

_**I do not own GHOST HUNT! :) **_

**Chapter 7**

_Mai's Dream_

_Mai's POV_

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in my dream world.

'_Where's Gene?'_

I gaze at my surroundings searching for Gene. Then, suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I shrieked and backed away.

"Aaah!"

"Hahahaha! Mai, it's only me!"

I turned around and saw Gene with a wide smile crossing in his face. I pouted.

"Don't ever do that again! Your hand are sooo cold.."

"Of course it's cold. I'm dead, right?"

"NO! You're not dead! You're alive, I saw that in my dream."

I saw Gene widened his eyes for a moment. In his eyes, there's an emotion of relief and happiness? _'Jeez.. He's like his brother I can't read what he feels'_

Then suddenly he spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah.. Well.. I guess you're right.. I just got used on that.."

He said that as he scratched the back of his head and gave me his sheepish smile.

I sighed. Then, realizing the fact on why I am here, I asked him.

"Then, what are you going to show me?"

I noticed Gene thought for a moment. Then suddenly said,

"Just watch.."

I watched as the scene changed. I saw a house. It was a bungalow style with attached vines in its walls. I walked towards the house and slowly opened the door. There, I saw a typical living room. A sofa, with a table in the center and a television set at the front of it. When I looked at my right, I saw the kitchen. I walked around the house, exploring it. When, I was busy looking around, one room caught my attention. I entered the room and gasped at what I saw. It was Gene. He was lying at the bed with a breathing mask in his face and a heartbeat monitor at the side of his bed.

The scene faded. I noticed that I was back at the astral plane and saw Gene walking towards me with a pained smile in his face. I looked at him. Pity and worry in my eyes.

"Hey! Don't look like that to me!"

He said that as he waves his hands at front of me.

'_I know you're not alright..' _I looked down.

Then, he spoke again, getting back my attention.

"Now that you've seen where am I and what my condition was.. Hmm.. I guess, it's all."

"Wait, I didn't know where you were. I just saw a house; I didn't even know where it is."

Gene looked at me and said,

"You know where it is Mai. I know you knew."

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

I saw him disappearing slowly.

"Wait, Gene. Answer me!"

"Just follow your heart. _**You**_ will find me."

"Wait! What will I say to Naru?"

I shouted back but he disappeared completely. I felt myself waking up.

'_Woah. Just great. I didn't know what I will tell to Naru."_

I sighed and let myself leave my Dream World and then back at reality.

_**Any suggestions?**_

_**Mistakes?**_

_**Comments?**_

_**Let me know what your opinion is. REVIEW!**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you! : )**_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**adanyasophia07**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, guys! This is another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy reading this one! **_

_**Read & Review!**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**I do not own GHOST HUNT.**_

**Chapter 8**

_Mai's POV_

When I open my eyes, I saw a light blue sky. I looked at my left side to see a dark figure sitting beside me. Then, I noticed that I was lying in the grass and the dark figure beside me was Naru. Realizing this, I quickly sat up and examine my surroundings. Then, I heard a cough coming from Naru.

"Mai, you're finally awake."

I nod and then asked him.

"Where are we?"

He pointed at the lake.

"Oh.. Na—"

"Ma—"

_Normal POV_

They both looked at each other. Then, Mai, bowed her head in embarrassment, of course, a dark red tint dusted her face. Naru, seemed to notice this, so he asked Mai.

"Then, I better speak first."

Mai looked at him with annoyance written on her face.

'_Argg. Why can't he be more like a gentleman?'_

Naru, saw this and then smirked. He really liked to see her annoyed expression.

"Well, Mai. I will just go to the point. How did you know Gene?"

"Huh? Ano.."

Mai panicked. She really doesn't know what she will answer, but she needs to lie. For Gene's sake.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Mai."

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."

She moved her gaze on the other side and this made Naru knew that she was hiding something.

"Mai. You know, you're a bad liar."

Naru, glared at Mai and she flinched at the sudden change of the look that Naru was giving to her.

'_Waa. What will I do? Sorry, Gene. I think I can't hide it anymore.'_

Mai inwardly cursed. She then, decided to tell Naru.

"Okay. I surrender. *sigh* I knew Gene because …"

Mai closed her eyes and trying to think about her decision twice. Naru irritatingly looked at Mai and by the expression he saw in Mai's face, she was thinking about it twice.

"Because?"

'_Argg. How should I tell this..'_

Mai finally made a decision that she will tell the truth. She opened her eyes and looked at Naru.

"Because, he appeared in my dreams."

"Appeared?"

"Yes. He appeared and guided me in my dreams."

Naru was shocked . For once, he didn't know what to say or what to feel. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Hatred? He didn't know anymore.

Mai seemed to have notice this, so she just continued.

"You know what; I always thought that he is you. I thought that you were the one guiding me, because he looks just like you. He always smiles whenever he shows up to me."

'_And how I wish that you smile too, just like him.'_

"Since when? Naru suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

I looked at him confused.

"Since when did he start showing in your dreams?"

"Hmm. Since our first case together."

They have gone through many struggles with their cases. There was confusion, danger and fear. But despite all of this, she was very thankful that she found SPR. Her family. Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara, and even Lin-san and Naru. She treated them as her own family.

She glances at Naru. He has a far-away look in his face. A very calm one. Mai can't help herself but to stare at him. Wanting to touch his beautiful face. She remembers the times when Naru will call her idiot and stupid, his lack of manners with not saying "Thank you" and "Please". Also the time when she gave him the nickname "Naru" for being a Narcissist. Even though, he has this annoying and irritating personality, he proves to me that he also has good characteristics. His care for others, risking his life to save me whenever I am in trouble. His way of showing his feelings. And also, he trusts me when everyone else is not. When she remembers all of that, she realizes something. Red ink spreads to her face.

'_Oh my god! Have I fallen in love with him? No. way. I am in love with him?'_

One answer echoes through her mind.

' _I LOVE HIM.'_

_**That's it! Haha. Hope that you liked it. **_

_**And I am sorry for not being able to update sooner. It was because of some personal reasons that happened to change my way of life. Hope that you understand. (^_^)**_

_**Next chapter is all about…**_

_**Hmm.. Just stay tuned for it! :) **_

_**LOL.**_

_**And also, thank you to those you reviewed, especially TREELOW955! And thank you also for those who added my story to their Story Alerts. I really appreciate it. :) **_

_**See you next time! :)**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**adanyasophia07**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the super duper late update. I just got this writer's block from somewhere and unable to plot the next scenes of the story.**_

_**So, I apologize.**_

_**(_ _)**_

_***bows***_

_**By the way, I hope this chapter will make up my writer's block. **_

_**Enjoy reading! (^_^)**_

_**Mai's POV**_

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I repeated it several times, but all I can see is Naru's face!

'_So, I really love him huh? I wonder if he also feels the same way.'_

I looked at him.

'_Maybe not. It's impossible for him to love me.'_

I smiled weakly once I realized the truth.

'_Right. I'll just ignore this feeling. Maybe it will fade away soon.'_

_**Naru's POV**_

'_First case together? She saw him for the first time, but she didn't tell me?'_

'_Why Gene? Why her, instead of me?'_

These were the questions running through my mind when Mai said the truth. She already saw him and mistakenly recognized him as me. Somehow, I envy Mai for seeing and talking with my brother.

I sighed and let my gaze travel through the scenery. This lake is beautiful. So beautiful that you can't imagine that there's a body buried deep in the water.

When I looked at my side, I saw Mai smiling. But it is not a cheerful smile. It is like a smile of regret? Or maybe hurt and sadness?

_**Normal POV**_

"Mai. Don't smile there like an idiot." Naru said.

Mai's eyes widen and then her face suddenly darkens with red.

"YOU! NARCISSIST! You never fail to insult me! You, TEA-ADDICTED JERK!"

Naru seems to amuse in her reaction and chuckled.

'_And you never fail to amuse me, Mai.'_

He thought. And he let a genuine smile spread to his face.

_**With others…**_

Bou-san can't get over to the fact that Naru is the GREAT OLIVER DAVIS! Yasu keeps on teasing him.

"So, Bou-san~ How's the feeling that you actually know your GREATEST and LOVELIEST IDOL in the whole world?" Yasu said with a flirty tone.

"U-uh… " Bou-san doesn't say anything with his mouth hanging open

*Click*

"Bwahaha! You look funny, Bou-san!" Yasu said while laughing. He turned off the camera and then ran back to his room and locked his door.

Bou-san realizing the scene what happened chased Yasuhara into his room.

"Hey! Yasu! Delete that picture or else I will kill you right now!"

"As if! Haha! I will tell Ayako and Mai-chan about this. Or maybe even Naru! Hohoho!"

Bou-san released a frustrated scream and stomped the door only to hurt his foor and started limping towards the couch.

"HAHAHAHA!"

As Bou-san, heard a laugh, he glanced at John. Confused.

Hearing the laughing sound, Yasuhara sneaked from his door and looked at John.

Ayako, who happened to walk in to the scene after preparing their food, saw John laughing his head off.

"John? What happened? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's just the scene was soo funny. Hahaha!"

Confused, Ayako looked at the two with a look questioning them.

"Nuh-uh, Ayako-chan. I was just teasing Bou-san about meeting his IDOL."

Ayako nodded at understanding.

"Ahh. That's why. Well, it's rather funny."

As she teasingly smile to Bou-san.

Ignoring the look he got from Ayako, he suddenly smiled.

"I will miss this…" said by Bou-san

They stared at Bou-san and also smiled. They all nodded in agreement.

_**So this is it! : )**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll try to update again as soon as possible.**_

_**Thank you for understanding! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (^_^)V**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**adanyasophia07**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi, everyone! This is Chapter 10. I'm so sorry if this took long as expected (^_^)V**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mai's POV<strong>_

'_Hmm. Where am I? A dream again? '_

I stood up. Then I turned around looking for Gene. But the scene had already changed. I saw a beautiful woman wearing a pink dress with matching shades and hat, walking down a street.

'_She seems familiar. '_

I followed her. I keep on walking beside her until we came on a house.

'_Oh my God. This was where Gene is.'_

My shock was doubled when I saw who the woman is as she took off her shades and hat.

'_This is bad. I need to wake up!'_

I woke up panting. Remembering my dream, I rose from my bed immediately. I hurriedly walked out of my room. I saw Ayako cooking breakfast and tried to call me but I shot her a look that I don't want to talk about it now.

_I just need to get to Gene now!_

I ran from the lodge to the location of Gene. It seems that my heart knew the way that I just let my feet guide me. Then, I saw the house.

'_Please, please.. '_

I quietly prayed from my mind.

I hastily opened the door and enter the house. I gazed around the house from the living room to Gene's room. Then, I heard a scream.

_**Normal POV**_

Naru woke up from his deep slumber, still remembering the events. He dragged his body from his bed. Then, as he was preparing for the day, he heard Bou-san and Ayako talking. He walked to his window and listen to their conversation.

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I don't know. One minute, I was cooking and felt her walking out of her room. I was going to ask her where she was going but she just hurriedly walked out the lodge. "

"Okay, okay. Relax. We'll find her. I am going to search that side. When the others woke up, tell them the situation."

Ayako just nod and walked away from Bou-san.

_**Naru's POV**_

'_Are they talking about Mai? Where the hell did she go?'_

I sighed. I continue what I am doing and prepare for the day.

_**Mai's POV**_

She stared with wide eyes to the scene playing in front of her. She saw the woman shaking and biting her nails. It seems that she was mumbling something but she couldn't make it out.

But what shocked her most was Gene. He was sitting right there. Staring down at the woman in the floor.

"Gene.."

Gene looked up and saw me. He just gazed at her with those half-opened eyes. It seems that he was still tired. I walked to him ignoring the woman. I touched his forehead.

"Gene.."

I saw his eyes widen.

"Who are you? "

I looked at him wide-eyed. He doesn't know me. How can it be? I stared at him, searching for any clue that he was joking. There was none.

"Taniyama Mai. Just call me Mai."

I smiled at him. He also smiled but only little. Confusion was clear from his eyes.

"How do you know me?"

"It's just that I know someone who knew you."

"Who was it?"

But before I can answer, I felt pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw blood trailing down from it. I then looked at the dagger and to the woman who held it. She was laughing like a crazy woman.

"I thought I already killed you. Why are you here? "

She looked at Gene and smirk.

"I will never let you live."

She laughed and then cried again. I took advantage of her craziness. I need to get him out of here.

"Gene, we need to go. I'll explain later. I need to get you out of here."

He just nodded and slowly stood up. Seeing that he stumble a little as he stood up, I put his arm over my shoulders and let him lean on me. He's still weak. Then, we walked out the room as fast as we could. Adrenalin rushed through us, as we exit the house. Then I heard a shout from behind.

"You little bitch! Give him back to me!"

'_Oh my God, she noticed!'_

We walked fast. I can hear her coming closer and the pain from my leg was not helping. I just ignored the pain and set the goal on my mind.

_I need to get Gene to Naru!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Mai and Gene find their way back to Naru?<strong>_

_**Will they make it?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^**_

_**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. And also for those who followed my story. Thank you very much! :)**_

_**Please review! It makes me happy. (^_^)**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**adanyasophia07**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi, guys! Sorry for the super late update :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>XXluvyaforevaXX - I'm sorry for the late update. But I do hope that you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the review! :)<em>**

**_Treelow955 - Thank you for the continous support! :) I really really appreciate it. For getting away from that crazy lady? Hmm. Let's see about that. LOL. Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_JigokuTenshi834 - Yeah. He doesn't remember Mai. But we'll still see if it will come back. Thanks for the review! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am really grateful for those who reviewed and followed my story. You really inspire me. Thank you very much! :)<em>**

**_Sooo~ Here's the chapter. Enjoy reading! ^^,_**

**_I don't own GHOST HUNT._**

**CHAPTER 11**

**_Normal POV_**

Naru went to the location of the lake. He saw the second batch of the divers diving onto the lake. The first batch of the divers looked tired, some have irritating look on their faces.

Lin waited impatiently beside the camping site of the divers. He then saw Naru walking towards him.

"Any news?"

"None. They are still searching for it. But they said that if they didn't find the body for another 24 hours, they will stop this."

Naru sighed. He looked at the lake. Sadness and disappointment evident in his eyes. Lin saw so much emotion in Naru's eyes and it make him worried for him. He don't know what he will do if they didn't found Gene's body at the lake. He just hoped that it will not be worse.

**_Mai's POV_**

We ran and ran through the forest. We are already out of breath but we didn't stop. That woman really ran fast. I looked back and saw her holding that dagger.

_'Shit. Where is that exit?'_

I held on Gene's hand tightly. We stopped and hide behind the tree. Panting I looked back again to know where the woman is. I saw the woman not far from our location. I glanced at Gene. He was already pale. Maybe because he just woke up from comatose state. I need to get him out of here. He needs more rest.

_'Come on, Mai. Think! You need to escape here!'_

Biting my nail, I think hard. We really need time to look for the exit to this damned forest. I searched for something that I may use for distracting that crazy woman. I glanced through the area and found a vine and a large branch. The gears on my brain were starting to work, and then, I started preparing for my plan.

**_Bou-san's POV_**

I ran through the forest searching for Mai. Hoping that she's safe.

'_That girl. She will be the end of me.'_

I just ran and ran while searching for her. As I stopped for a while, catching for some air, I heard something behind the bush. Curious, I walked towards the bush and looked behind it.

_BLAGG!_

Frightened. I hastily turn around. Then, I saw a person lying on the ground.

**_Who is that person?_**

**_Did Mai's plan worked?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Weee! Another chapter done! <em>**

**_Review please. Thank you! _**

**_Truly yours,_**

**_adanyasophia_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi, guys! Long time no see? Hahaha. Well, I'm so sorry for that. (^_^)V**_

_**I don't have anything to say. It's just that I don't know how to continue this story. You know, writer's block. LOL.**_

_**But, I'm still glad that some of you are still looking forward for my story. Don't worry; I'll never abandon this story. Hope that this assures you :) **_

_**Before anything else, I wanna thank those who added my story to their story alerts and to those who reviewed! Thank you sooo much! You all make me smile knowing that you appreciate my story! ^/^**_

_**So, here it goes! CHAPTER 12! **_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECAP!<strong>_

_I just ran and ran while searching for her. As I stopped for a while, catching for some air, I heard something behind the bush. Curious, I walked towards the bush and looked behind it. _

_BLAGG!_

_Frightened. I hastily turn around. Then, I saw a person lying on the ground._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

**Naru's POV**

Time is ticking and it seems that the divers can't find anything. I glanced at my watch and saw that there's only three hours left before they start packing and leave. 

_No. What's happening? Am I wrong about this lake? Is it not the right one?_

Busy with these thoughts, I didn't notice Lin was already beside me.

"Noll. There's only three hours left before they go."

"I know."

I sighed. This was not supposed to happen. 

_Where did I go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bou-san's POV<strong>

I inched closer to the body that was spread out on the ground. Slowly, I moved '_it'_ so that I can see the face. And then when I saw it, I couldn't contain my surprise and gasp. 

"Naru!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

_Atleast my plan worked._

I stared at the vine on the ground. My body dropped on the ground as I breathe hard after realizing what happened. The woman who was chasing us was now lying feet away from my place with her face down. I just hoped that Gene did go far away from here.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Gene! Listen to me. I'm going to trip the woman and when it happens, I want you to run away from here. Okay?"_

_I glanced at him and saw him nod reluctantly. Confusion was written all over his face._

"_But what about you?"_

"_I'll follow you."_

_He gazed at my eyes and then held out his pinky finger._

"_Promise?"_

_He's like a kid. I just smiled at him and entwined my pinky finger with his._

"_Promise."_

_He stood up shakily and then run away._

_After I tripped the woman, I thought I could still get away. With bleeding leg I moved forward with difficulty. I'm not far when I felt pain on the back of my head. I turned around and then saw the woman glared at me with a rock on her hand._

"_YOU! Where is the boy?!"_

_I didn't answer her. I just backed away as much as possible. She seems to capture this movement and then straddled me. I struggled under her but she's stronger. She hit me with the rock she's holding but I shield my arms to prevent her. She kept on hitting me and I think my arm will be broken if I don't find anything soon. I turned on my side and saw the vine I used earlier. I grabbed it quickly and strangled the woman, just tight enough to lose her consciousness._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My head was aching as I saw black spots covered my vision. The only thing that was on my mind was for Gene to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayako's POV<strong>

As soon as the others woke up, I told them what happened. John and Yasu decided to help on searching for Mai. I just paced back and forth waiting for some news about Mai. I can't deny that I am so worried about her. She never ran out like that!

"Don't worry. Mai is a strong girl."

I turned to Masako who was sitting comfortably on the couch. I didn't know that she was also concerned for Mai.

"I hope you're right."

When I looked back on the window, the sun was already setting. I never realized that it was hours since Mai was missing. Maybe I should tell Naru about it. As I go down the stairs, I saw Houshou running holding a black clothed man.

"Ayako! I need your help! Naru just collapsed!"

"What happened?"

I hurriedly check him over searching for any wound.

"I don't know. I was just running searching for Mai when I heard something and when I turned around he's just there."

"Get him inside."

He just nodded and rushed in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen to Mai?<strong>_

_**Did Gene make it safe?**_

_**What happen to Naru?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, THIS IS IT! Chapter 12! Sorry, it's short. Again. Haha. I don't know why though :)<strong>_

_**Please review! It gives me motivation to update sooner!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**LOVELOTS,**_

_**adanyasophia 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's my promise! I made it as soon as possible! Hahaha. **_

_**Thank you to TREELOW955 and ISEEYOUSEE for the reviews and to those who added my story to their story alert and favorite story :)**_

_**And for this chapter and the later chapters, I decided not to use POVs. ^_^**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>_

Bou-san carried the body into the cabin and settled it on the couch. He stood on the side as he watched Ayako check him over. Masako was sitting at the chair settled at the corner. After a minute, he stared back to Ayako just in time to see her breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? How is he?"

"He's okay. He needs some rest though."

"You're right; he's been stressed these past few days regarding his brother. Maybe I need to let Lin know about this."

As Bou-san was about to leave, he felt a grasp on his arm. He looked down to Ayako. Confusion was all over his face. Ayako just slapped him on his head, demanding an answer about Mai.

"Hey! Where's Mai? Did you find her?"

Bou-san just looked away.

"No, I didn't find her. I found Naru before I got any chance to track her down."

"You, stupid monk! You can just call John or Yasuhara to take care of him. We need to find Mai!"

Bou-san winced at the words. He knew that Mai was his priority but he can't just leave Naru there. He's been panicking that he can't think clearly.

Ayako saw the guilt on Bou-san and just sighed. She can't blame him for that. After all, Naru is a family too. She just hoped that Mai was safe. 

* * *

><p>A few hours later.. <p>

Yasuhara and John were walking through the forest until they got near the lake. They found Lin and then ran toward him.

"Hey! Lin-san! Did you see Mai-chan?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's missing since this morning."

"What? Maybe she's just there.. somewhere."

"I don't think so, Lin-san. Ayako-chan said that she ran passed her ignoring her calls. It's like she's chasing something." Yasuhara said anxiously.

"I'll ask Naru about this."

"What will you ask me about?"

They turned around to find Naru walking towards them.

"Shibuya-san! We're just asking if you have seen Mai?" John asked.

"No."

But before they can say anything, the divers interrupted.

"I'm sorry to tell this, Shibuya-san, but it seems that there's no body in this lake. We've been searching for a week and my colleagues decided to stop this. I'm sorry."

The divers bowed and then left.

Naru just stared emotionless at the lake. He didn't know what to feel. He guessed that maybe he was wrong about this lake.

'_I thought I'm going to see you again, Gene.'_

The three just looked at Naru solemnly knowing they can't do anything about it. 

* * *

><p><em>I tried to open my eyes but I can't. My body feels numb. I collect my thoughts but it seemed I can't remember. What happened to me? Wait, who am I? I panicked. <em>

_I don't know my name._

_I don't know where I came from._

_I don't know what happened before._

_I don't know anything!_

_I don't remember! _

_And then I screamed._

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore! We need to find Mai! What if she's too clumsy that she tripped and then got injured!? What if she saw a cat not knowing that it's a tiger and then got shredded into pieces!?"<p>

Ayako stopped her ramblings and then gasped.

"What if she met a ghost and asked her if she wanted to joined him and then she agreed!?"

Masako glared irritably to Ayako's nonsense babblings about Mai's condition.

"Stop pacing and shut your big mouth! There's nothing we can do until Yasuhara-san and John-san came back from their search!"

"Why you stupid brat!"

Ayako halted when she felt a hand on her wrist. Bou-san shook his head at her.

"Masako-chan is correct, Ayako. We can do nothing but wait and just hope for her safety."

"But—"

BLAGG!

They all turned around to see Yasuhara and John walked in followed by Lin-san and then by Naru. But after seeing Naru, Bou-san, Masako and Ayako all gasped gazing to the one who was sleeping at the couch. 

(A/N: They still don't know that Gene was Naru's twin. They just know that Gene was Naru's older brother. ^_^V) 

"Naru – why are you there?" Ayako asked as she glanced back and forth to the two.

Lin, Yasuhara and John looked at Ayako confusedly while Naru just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"Of course, I'm here. Where else will I be?" Naru said annoyingly.

"Then, who is in the couch?" Takigawa asked as he pointed to the direction of the couch.

Puzzled, the four males all walked to the couch and then stood still, shocked.

"Gene.."

All of them turned to Naru. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, they found Gene!<strong>_

_**But what about Mai?**_

_**Where is she?**_

_**And what happened to her?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review! They make me happy ^_^**_

_**LOVELOTS,**_

_**adanyasophia3**_


End file.
